


be a good boy

by binarylarry



Series: binarylarry's kinktober bops 20gayteen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sugar Daddy, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: kuroo meets daichi in his office after hours and it is, as you can imagine, hot as hell





	be a good boy

Kuroo stood in the doorway of a window wet dream of an office that belonged to Daichi. He sat in a dark suit behind an imposing marble desk, too decadent for Kuroo’s taste – though wasn’t that true of everything Daichi owned? Everything from his engraved nameplate to the Rolex on his wrist oozed expensive.

“It’s late,” Kuroo said.

“I know,” Daichi replied, looking up from the glow of his desktop briefly before returning to his work. Kuroo could see the screen in the reflection of the glass, but he didn’t care about that. Whatever Daichi did for work, it clearly paid, and that was all Kuroo needed to know.

“Everyone else has gone home. You work too hard.”

“Baby, be patient,” Daichi said. “Sit.”

Kuroo complied, lounging on the loveseat in the corner, reminiscing over the last time he laid here. Last week he had played pillow princess, squished into the cushions. Let himself be pressed and pounded to Daichi’s heart’s, rather, his dick’s desire. Bruised in bliss, with a quick kiss, Daichi had called him a cab and sent him wobbling homewards.

Kuroo tired of waiting and wanted Daichi’s attention. He took his clothes off.

Not the way he did after a long day, when he wanted to sleep naked because he’d fall asleep before he put his pajamas on, but slowly. The way he undressed when he got off on the fact that someone was watching.

He made a show of standing, hands on his belt, which he unbuckled. He pulled the belt out of its loops and let it drop with an enticing carelessness. Daichi didn’t stop typing, but he paused slightly, letting Kuroo know he was in his periphery.

“So, we’re alone?” Kuroo said.

“Would you prefer an audience?”

“Yes.”

Next, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, shrugging out of it as it tousled his bedhead. That too, found its place on the floor. There was no sexy way to shimmy out of jeans, but Kuroo did his damnedest, then sat shirtless in the chair opposite Daichi’s desk.

Kuroo sank to his knees and crawled under the desk. He knelt between Daichi’s knees. The carpet was soft against his skin, though he’d find red imprints later. He put his hands on Daichi’s thighs, appreciated the dense meat of them. He smoothed the ironed fabric with his palms flat, ending with his fingers unbuckling his belt. He unbuttoned, unzipped, daring Daichi to stop him.

He didn’t.

Kuroo palmed the bulge in his pants, Daichi pent up and pecking away at his keyboard.

It wasn’t until Kuroo went as far as to snap the elastic of his briefs that Daichi grabbed his head, wordlessly without warning. Knotting his fingers in his hair. The sudden grip shocked Kuroo in how into it he was. Daichi pulled harder and Kuroo let himself be forced, cheek flush against his thigh.

“What did I say?”

Kuroo looked up at him from under his lashes, loving the depth to Daichi’s voice. He turned his head away slightly, testing the range of his restraint. Displeased, Daichi yanked him by the hair, forcing his face to remain in place.

“Be patient.”

Daichi softened, his grip loosening, his hand caressing Kuroo’s cheek.

He pushed his chair back a bit, the wheels quiet on the carpet, then widens his legs. Kuroo sat at his feet, patient as a puppy.

“Now be a good boy,” Daichi said sternly, looking at him directly in a rare display of undivided attention before busying himself. What an important business man. Oh, Kuroo was over it.

Kuroo lapped at a wet patch of precum, the fabric slippery on his tongue. Daichi pulled himself out of his pants, giving Kuroo permission. Kuroo obediently licked his length, saw as it stiffened, and enveloped his erection in his hot, wet mouth. Kuroo bobbed his head up and down, deep throating his dick, all the while Daichi typing.

Kuroo, craving acknowledgement, pulled off of his penis and gently bit the tip. Daichi stopped typing and slapped him.

His cheek stung, but his eyes were alight, fire burning hot. Heat replaced the red mark on his cheek as Daichi exhaled. It’s a simple sound, yet Kuroo knew. He knew he had Daichi’s attention and it could be a very good thing or a very, very bad thing.

“I said,” Daichi seethed, “be good. Were you being good?”

“No.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Get up.”

Kuroo complied, crawling out from under his desk. Daichi swiveled his chair and pointed to a spot. Kuroo quickly stands there, in the space between his chair and the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city.

“Touch yourself.”

Kuroo’s already hard, hand in his pants, standing otherwise naked for no reason save the fact Daichi told him to. Stood before him, touching himself, Kuroo felt shame like a fire, but a fire he wanted to ignite. He jerked himself off, stoking the flame, wanting Daichi to fuck him. Even though it’s his hand, he knew he couldn’t stop until Daichi let him, and that made him imagine it’s Daichi’s hand. He relinquished control.

“Tell me when you’re going to cum,” Daichi said, sitting at ease, enjoying the view.

Daichi stared at him, and Kuroo couldn’t break the eye contact, but it’s so hot, and his hand can’t stop, and he’s –

“I’m going to cum,” Kuroo said unevenly, his breath airy.

“Stop,” Daichi demanded.

Kuroo stopped and it’s painful, it’s so painful to stop when his cock was this hard, when he’s about to cum but he couldn’t. Because Daichi told him to stop and he hung on to that word, blood hot in his hard on. _Stop_. His body on fire and he couldn’t put out the flame until he cums, but Daichi simply sat there. Looking at him.

“Good boy.”

“Please, can I cum?” Kuroo pleads, standing in the open air of the office, shameless. His hand ached hot to touch his cock.

“Come here,” Daichi said and Kuroo straddled his lap, the office chair large enough to accommodate them both.

Daichi’s hand on his chin guide Kuroo in for a kiss. This close, Kuroo could smell his aftershave distinctly, he inhaled deeply. Kuroo molded to his mouth. His lips were soft, but he tried to get Daichi to kiss him rougher.

Kuroo took this tender opportunity to grind into him. Daichi sighed into his neck as they broke the kiss, his hips rocking. Daichi placed a thumb on Kuroo’s bottom lip, swiping it over the skin, before putting two fingers in his mouth. Kuroo sucked his fingers.

“Oh baby, yeah, get them wet.”

Daichi opened a desk drawer, pumped lube onto his slick fingers. He reached into Kuroo’s pants and pressed against him. Kuroo opened, sucking in a finger. Daichi was patient, scissoring him open, until Kuroo was comfortable to fuck himself on Daichi’s fingers.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Kuroo groaned, getting up and getting out of his pants.

“Against the glass.”

Kuroo placed his hands on the cool glass, goosebumps raising on his arms as he looked out over the twinkling city. He could see Daichi in the reflection, knew that if anybody looked into the window, they’d see him. All of him. He’s so hard. He could barely stand still without his knees buckling.

“Fuck me.”

Daichi dimmed the lights and it suddenly looked like Kuroo could fall into the city skyline, save the smudges from his fingers on the window.

“How vulgar,” Daichi said, his voice too distant when Kuroo wanted him deep inside.

“Fuck me, please,” Kuroo pleaded.

Kuroo could hear Daichi walking closer, feel his eyes on his naked body. His dress shoes made slow steps on the floor as the hair rose on the nape of Kuroo’s neck. Closer. Kuroo felt Daichi just behind him, not touching, a breath away when he spoke.

“And what do you say, baby?” Daichi’s hot breath fogged up the glass and Kuroo didn’t dare to turn around. He knew how dark Daichi’s eyes were without looking.

“Fuck me, please. I want your dick inside me,” Kuroo said, shivering out of his skin, naked and hard as hell. Usually so sure of his stance, his knees wobbled like a deer. “I’ll be good, please, I want you to fuck me so badly.”

Daichi spanked his ass with uncalled for strength in his swing. The sound reverberated through the empty office as Kuroo cried out. Daichi crowded him against the window, pressing him into the glass, which was cool against his cock. The expanse of the city before him exhilarated him, especially with the heat and pressure of Daichi behind him. He was all sensation no sense.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You’re such a tease,” Daichi said. “Though, that’s what I like about you.”

“Please, I’ll do anything as long as you fuck me.”

 “Baby, you know what I like to be called when I fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Kuroo breathed and Daichi backed off.

Daichi slapped his ass again, softer this time, warming him up. He pressed a finger into him, slick with lube, and fingered him with a hard on pressed against his thigh.

“Tell me what you want daddy to do to you.”

“I want you to fuck me against this window. I want to cum on the glass. I want everyone to see you raw me and know that I’m all yours, daddy.”

“That’s what I want to hear, baby,” Daichi said as he slid his dick into Kuroo. Daichi gripped his hips and fucked him, roughly, with reckless abandon. Kuroo braced himself against the glass, feeling like he’d break.

Daichi reached around and took a loose hand to his dick, pumping him. Kuroo immediately felt the need to cum, being stimulated this much was too much.

“Daddy, daddy, I’m going to cum,” Kuroo cried, incoherent.

“Don’t you dare,” Daichi commanded, squeezing him. The blood had built up and his cum was coming, but it couldn’t. Kuroo closed his eyes and felt like he was falling into the city as Daichi fucked him, but he couldn’t cum. He knew Daichi was going to cum from the way he picked up the pace, pumping into him.

“Daddy, please let me cum, I can’t, I can’t –”

“Come for me.”

Daichi let go of Kuroo’s cock and kept fucking him. Kuroo came, unable to control himself as he spattered the glass. But Daichi didn’t stop, he fucked Kuroo, holding him in place by the hips as Kuroo’s knees all but gave out against the window.

Kuroo dropped, Daichi’s dick still inside him, fucking him into the floor. Daichi’s weight on top of him, slamming him, made Kuroo dry orgasm, oversensitive, writhing on the floor. Daichi fucked him hard until he came, satisfied, spanking Kuroo’s ass when he finished.

“Baby, I got you a present,” Daichi said. Kuroo couldn’t get his face off the floor. He faintly heard a zipper, Daichi getting dressed. “I hope you like it.” Daichi shoved something hard into Kuroo’s ass, a heavy metal filling him up, pressing against his prostate.

“Daddy, please, it’s too much,” Kuroo mumbled.

“I know I like it,” Daichi said, pressing a button as he stood over Kuroo. He watched as the butt plug buzzed to life. Daichi stepped the heel of his shoe to the base of Kuroo’s spine, pinning him to the floor, pressing the vibrations against his prostate.

“Daddy, stop, I’ve been good. Daddy –”

Daichi stepped off and lowered the vibrations. Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief before Daichi knelt down to roll him over onto his back.

“Stay down and be a good boy,” Daichi said as he pulled the plug out of him, slowing as he reached the widest girth before shoving it back in and maxing out the vibrations. Daichi picked up his clothing as Kuroo came on the floor and left the office. “I’ll leave your clothes at our usual back door. I can’t wait to watch the security tapes later, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> started out strong and now it's nearly the end of kinktober, this is fic #3, and that's life babey


End file.
